1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self reconfigurable cellular robotic system comprising a plurality of cells arranged in row or lattice formation and capable of changing the state of cell interconnection for varying its external shape according to the intended purpose.
2. Prior Art Statement
The degree to which the machines, devices, apparatuses and the like in general use today can be reduced in size is limited. Moreover, size reduction is intrinsically accompanied by a limitation of the machine etc. to a narrower range of functions. Thus where the size of a piece of equipment is reduced so as, for example, to make it transportable into a small space or through a narrow passage or to allow it to be used for inspection of a small space or narrow path, it is frequently found that the size reduction so limits its functionality that it becomes incapable of carrying out the intended task. There is a recognized need for a solution to this problem.
The present invention was accomplished in light of the foregoing circumstances and has as its object the provision of a self reconfigurable cellular robotic system capable of changing its shape in accordance with the work at hand so as to be able, for example, to carry out tasks or operate equipment for carrying out tasks in limited spaces.